legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kakuzu
Kakuzu (角都, Kakuzu) was an S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure and a member of Akatsuki who was partnered with Hidan. Kisame Hoshigaki jokingly referred to them as the Zombie Combo (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi), due to the fact that, in a sense, they could not die. Meister of War Kakuzu joined the Murderistic League to collect every bounty, Johan Liebert posts for him to kill heroes or the members of his evil rivals of the Kingpin's Alliance and Beelzeboss League. In addition for every bounty he kills, Johan Liebert will allow Kakuzu to keep their hearts as emergency life saver organs in case he loses four of his elemental hearts and replaces them with the new ones to allow Kakuzu to continue living his immortal life. Kakuzu is also paid to be part of his Murderistic League medical division to treat the injuries of the Murderistic League members defeated in battle with his grey sewing threads hidden inside his body. Gallery Kakuzuhearts.jpg|(Hidan Excluded) Kakuzu and his Four Elemental Heart Creatures. From Left to Right Earth Elemental, Wind Elemental, Lightning Elemental, and Fire Elemental. If Kakuzu's main heart dies, one of the elemental heart masks will make a sacrifice destroying their elemental properties by reentering into Kakuzu's deceased body to revive him. KakuzuLightningHeart.jpg|Kakuzu's Lightning Elemental Heart attacking. kakuzuearthheart.jpg|Kakuzu keeping the Earth Elemental Heart inside for himself to harden his body, making it stronger than steel. Kakuzuwindheart.png|Kakuzu's Wind Elemental Heart attacking. KakuzuFireheart.png|Kakuzu's Fire Elemental Heart attacking. Kakuzuthreads.jpg|Kakuzu using his stronger than steel grey threads to attack or stitch together his allies severed limbs and opened wounds. (Pretend their grey instead of the red color shown in the picture) Kakuzu1.png|Kakuzu ripping out a bounty and enemies heart out and keeps it safely in one of his empty pouches. Kakuzu2.png Kakuzu3.jpg Kakuzu4.jpg|Kakuzu carrying someone. Kakuzu5.jpg Kakuzu6.jpg|Kakuzu using his grey sewing threads to strech out one of his arms for an attack. Kakuzu7.jpg Kakuzu9.jpg|Kakuzu fused with the fire and wind heart elementals, preparing to fire. kakuzu10.png|Kakuzu has the Fire and Wind Elemental hearts fused with him to fire their combined attacks at the enemy as one powerful blast. Kakuzu11.png|Kakuzu hardening his fist stronger than steel, preparing for a harden punch attack against his enemy. Kakuzu12.png|Kakuzu using his grey sewing threads to grab then lift his opponent and toss them away. Kakuzu13.png|Kakuzu fused with the lightning, fire, and wind elemental hearts as they charge up to use his strongest attack. Kakuzu14.png|Kakuzu has his fire, wind, and lightning elementals to charge their attacks to muster tham into his most powerful attacking firing combined blasts of lightning, wind, and fire to destroy his enemies. This is his most powerful attack. Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Mercenaries Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:The Undead Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hatemongers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Medics Category:The Dreaded Category:Immortals Category:Scary Characters Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Regenerators Category:Partner Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygasians Category:Loc-Nar's minions